You Better Watch Out
by Sahxyel
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Ryuk has questions about this 'Santa Claus'. Character Death! Oneshot!


-1**Sahxyel**: Actually, the first time I deviate from my other realms of fiction! Ah well, it IS a one-shot that is set for the holidays. I would like to say that the VG Cats comic 'Judgmental' influenced this greatly. This fic actually is set early in the Death Note series, around the second and third installments. (Yeah, THAT early.)

**Disclaimer Guy:** Sahxyel does not own rights to Death Note, or the VG Cats comic 'Judgmental'. Awesome people own those.

**You Better Watch Out**

Dark clouds hovered over the Kanto region of Japan, sprinkling the land below with a fluffy white covering of icy snow. The air was chilled and the wind blew sharply, delivering slicks of chills to whoever was traveling outside that particular day.

But despite the bitter cold, or the flurry of snow, people stood outside, underneath the sparkling shimmer and glimmer of decorated trees and plazas. All marveled the decorations set up for the occasion, and a fair few men and women ran about with wrapped gifts to give to their personal loved ones. Some were already receiving the gifts even, the joyous look of surprise upon a good amount of people's faces. Certainly, the time when criminals were dropping dead and a feeling of something strange and wonderful wafted in the air was a wondrous and magical time.

"Hyuk hyuk, you humans get stranger and stranger." Ryuk chortled, examining a display at a nearby shop. A jolly fat man with an abundance of red stood in the display, waving while releasing a booming 'Ho, Ho, Ho!' from his wide, bearded, mouth. "Is this some sort of holiday?"

"Not exactly." Light Yagami, holder of the infamous Death Note, muttered lowly. "Christmas is a holiday in other countries, like America or England, but here it is more of a commercial occurrence than anything else." He observed a couple exchange presents and sighed in annoyance.

Ryuk still was staring at the display, "So what's with the fat man?"

"He's a symbol of Christmas. Most call him Santa Claus." Light stated dismissively. He seemed to be rather uncomfortable and started to move on. Ryuk followed behind, his wide black wings spread out to hover closely. "Kids are told when they are very young that if they are good little boys and girls, they'll receive gifts from him on Christmas day, the 25th of December."

"Hyuk, Hyuk! And if they're bad? What happens then?"

Light paused at a street-corner, glancing about cautiously. "It depends who you ask. Typically, the man delivers coal and a switch to the child's house. Others say he does worse for kids that are terribly bad."

Ryuk seemed intrigued, "How does he find these things out?"

Light crossed the street and walked underneath the hangovers of the nearby stores to keep out of the falling snow. A bite of annoyance appeared in his voice now. "It doesn't matter how he finds anything out. Santa Claus is _not_ real, only something parents make up to make their children stay good."

A creepy smile spread across the Shinigami's face, more so creepier than normal. "Didn't someone used to think _Shinigami_ weren't real? What makes you think that this 'Santa Claus' isn't?"

Light didn't respond, already too annoyed to talk to Ryuk anymore. He resolved to hide the apples when he got back home-

CRACK!

"WATCH OUT!"

SHINK!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A man wearing a warm red suit chuckled, his rosy cheeks colored from good humor. Behind him, a merry Evergreen tree decked with colorful lights and fantastic baubles gleamed from the light emanating from the grand fireplace nearby. The man sat an old black pen down, shutting the article he was writing in a moment ago. He smoothed out his white beard and began to sing in a deep, jolly voice.

"_Oh he's making a list, and checking it twice!_"

He looked to a list nearby, entitled 'Very Naughty'. He casually scratched out a name on the list.

"_Gonna find out who's __**naughty**__ and nice._"

He took up a black notebook, with the word's 'Death Note' imprinted on the cover and smiled genially. But strangely enough, the smile grew sinister and creepy.

"_Santa Claus…is coming…to town!_"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

L sat still in his seat, staring at the floor. It was just _so curious_.

Pictures lied strewn upon a coffee table in front of him. A sidewalk splattered with blood; a body impaled by a long and deadly icicle, probably knocked loose by the wind to fall directly off the overhang of the shop without much trouble.

"Light Yagami." L murmured, turning his attention to the photos. Ever since he had died, the deaths of criminals in jail had immediately stopped. It only brought up the conclusion that Light was, in fact, Kira. But exactly HOW he had accomplished such feats tormented the detective. How much would he have given to understand exactly how Light was able to cause all those heart attacks from well-trained FBI agents to highly protected criminals in penitentiaries around the world!

L already knew it was late, and that he needed at least a moment of sleep. But the question continually appeared in his mind, taunting his abilities frustratingly.

He stood from his seat, picking up an empty cup of coffee. He needed a refill. Badly.

As he passed the hotel's main room, however, he stopped and looked back. A small wrapped parcel lied upon the mantle near the door. Strange, he hadn't noticed it before…

Cautiously, L examined his surroundings. Nothing seemed out of order, or misplaced. Nothing out of the ordinary, except the strange package. L slowly looked at the parcel, before snatching it quickly off the shelf. Nothing happened. Slowly, he sat the empty coffee mug down and held the parcel carefully.

He examined the brown wrapping of the package. It was thin and light, and had a curious tag upon the top: 'You've been such a good help to people of the world L, and you've not asked for anything so vehemently as much as this here. Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! _**S.C.**_'.

"S.C.?" L mumbled, staring at the tag. He didn't know anyone with those initials…

He tore off the wrapping at stared at the item underneath. Little scraps of paper, pressed close to the initial object, fluttered out and landed neatly on the floor. Names graced the lined scraps, all written in Light Yagami's handwriting. L examined a scrap, before turning his attention to the initial object. A black notebook with the words 'Death Note' was what he now held delicately in his pale hands. "What-?"

The chimes of bells reached his ears, coming from somewhere near the window. A loud and merry laugh erupted from outside.

"Merry Christmas!"

Before L could even reach the window, a new voice came from directly behind him. "Hyuk, Hyuk! Who would have thought it?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** Short, sweet, and to the point. That's RIGHT! Santa owns a Death Note!

**Danny**: Review if you liked it. If not…eh. Remember: One-Shot folks.


End file.
